


23 Hours

by brookwrites



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell - Freeform, Daniel Howell - Freeform, Fear of Flying, Fluff, Flying, M/M, Oneshot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Phil Lester - Freeform, Plane, danisnotonfire - Freeform, dap, dnp, phan oneshot, phanfic, tw flying, tw planes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 02:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brookwrites/pseuds/brookwrites
Summary: Dan has a horrible fear of flying, and he decides not to tell Phil about it until they’re on a plane to Australia.





	23 Hours

Dan didn’t know why he was wearing a kangaroo suit. Oh, the things he’d do for his boyfriend. For some reason, he was sat on Phil’s bed filming a video in a kangaroo suit. “Can Dan and Phil Survive Australia?” A serious question, in Dan’s opinion. But when Phil brought up the flight as one of the things they would have to survive, Dan started freaking out. 

Now, Dan’s been afraid of flying ever since he was little. He’d been on flights many times, but never with Phil. he never really told Phil about his fear of flying, as it was a bit of an embarrassing topic. Of course, after knowing Phil for seven years, Dan had gotten pretty good at hiding his fear. 

“What do you mean, the flight?” Dan retorted immediately and casually, so that nobody would notice the fear behind his eyes. “No. You can’t make people scared of flight. It is perfectly safe to fly.” At this point, Dan was trying to convince himself more than his audience. However, he did want to do all he could to prevent his audience from developing the same horrific fear he had.

“Dan…” Phil’s tone of voice was questioning. Did he know? Dan anxiously turned his head towards his boyfriend. “It’s 23 hours long.” All Dan did for a few seconds was stare at Phil in utter horror. He could barely handle a short flight across the country, or continent. But twenty-three hours? There was no way Dan would be able to make it without having an anxiety attack.

“Oh, that’s why. It’s twenty-?!” He put his hand to his chest, deciding to be dramatic as possible. “I am gonna die. What the hell?”

“Our legs are too long for this.”

“Have planes not learned how to go faster since-” Dan stopped himself before he had a breakdown right then and there. However, the thought that popped in his mind prompted yet another mental breakdown. “England and Australia are literally completely opposite sides of the globe.” 

“Drill through the Earth!” As Phil playfully joked, Dan put his forefingers to his temples, doing all he could to prevent the oncoming rush of emotion. 

“Phil, we’re so tall…”

“I know.”

“And planes are so cramped.” 

“Are you excited to hang out with me on a plane for 23 hours? We can play I-Spy. Yeah? Yeah?” Phil nudged Dan’s shoulder as he poked his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, laughing. Dan, of course, didn’t notice this, as his head was in his hands. 

“Oh my God, we’re leaving tonight! I haven’t emotionally prepared myself for that! What the hell?…” Dan was anything but excited.

The evening couldn’t be any worse for Dan. He literally nearly fucking blinded himself with his spray deodorant. Still shaking his head at his own stupidity and blind in one eye, Dan boarded the plane. His anxiety was raging as he sat beside Phil in one of the couple beds in the middle of the huge passenger plane. 

Luckily, he found refuge in his returning sight. However, he was still on a plane, facing his biggest fear. He fiddled with a bandage he had brought to protect his eye if needed, looking over at Phil as he filmed the two of them on the plane before takeoff. He was hoping the bandage would help calm his anxiety, but it didn’t. He would need to tell Phil. 

When Phil cut off the camera, Dan knew it was time to speak up. “Phil… I’m afraid of flying.” 

“But Dan, you’ve flown so many times.” 

“Yes, but I’ve been miserable every single time. And this one is so long, Phil…”

Phil showed Dan a sympathetic face, smiling at the poor, anxious boy. “It’s okay, Dan. Don’t worry. I’m here.” Phil took Dan’s hand as the flight attendants came out to give the safety speech. Hearing about what to do if the plane crashed did nothing but raise Dan’s stress. However, he was going to be okay because he had Phil by his side.

Soon, the plane rolled over to the runway and began to pick up speed, along with Dan’s heartbeat. Phil noticed his heavy breathing and squeezed his hand, leaning over and planting a soft kiss on his cheek. “You’re going to be alright, Dan. I’m right here.” Dan tried to steady his breathing and take comfort in his boyfriend and the soft hand he had in his own. Phil’s presence definitely helped him get through it. However, he was still terrified. Soon they were up in the air. 

“See! That wasn’t too bad.”

Dan snorted and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, for someone who’s not afraid of flying.”

Phil giggled. “We’re gonna be here a while. What do you want to do?” 

“Oh, don’t remind me. I don’t know. What do you want to do?” 

“We could join the mile high club…” Both boys burst out laughing, drawing a few stares.

“Phil, you doof. That’s probably the last thing I would want to do on a plane.” 

“Hey, I’d bet it would help alleviate your stress.” 

“Shut up.” Dan giggled. 

“See, there you go. Right there. I got you laughing.” 

Phil was right. Dan smiled and laughed with Phil, taking comfort in the same person he had been taking comfort in for the last seven years. Maybe 23 hours on a plane with Phil wouldn’t be that bad after all.


End file.
